The Lonely Angel
by BrokenByMagic
Summary: Ryan is a big bully at school and when Aura Mathews comes back to school after a year off due to an accident she finds herself seeing a whole new side to the guy who used to be the bane of her existence. When she collapses in the hallway and wakes up in the infirmary a whole new part of her life begins.
1. prologue

Aura frowned as she looked around the classroom, there were three seats left open but those were three seats that she REALLY did not want.

One was by the school's most popular girls, queens of gossip and scorn, not going to sit there. The second seat was by the worst smelling guy in the school, people were pretty sure he hadn't showered in ever, double no.

The third was beside the biggest bully in the school, Ryan Newman.

She looked around the room helplessly, loking for a seat where she wouldn't die of A. embarrassment as the girls went on about their… personal lives, B. pure stink, or C. Death.

She sighed as her most preferred choice, the girls, was taken from her by a new girl who seemed to fit the mold perfectly so, with a sigh, she made her way over to Ryan.

She sat next to him and tried to ignore the look he sent her as she did and began pulling out her books.

"Hey." She looked up at his words, surprised, "Are you new?"

She stared at him for a moment; he didn't recognize her?

"I asked you nicely already, are you new here?" He honestly didn't recognize her.

"Uh no, sorry. Im not new. I just missed most of last year, homeschooled it all actually." He frowned. "Homeschooled an entire year and you aren't new?"

She gave a slight uneasy smile, "Yeah, I got really sick last year and had to stay home. I did all my work there but we've been in the same class since third grade."

Ryan frowned and dug deep into his memories, he didn't really like people so he generally didn't bother remembering much about them so trying to think of one girl out of all of them was a bit difficult for him at the moment.

"I can't think of your name, what is it?" He gave up.

She frowned and sighed, "My name is Aura Mathews, you used to make fun of my name every day."

*click* Aura Mathews, he remembered her now…

"You look different." She scoffed and turned back to her things as the bell rang.

He seemed nicer but she knew that was a common tactic of bullies when they met with one of their old victims again, act nice strike fast.

Her day passed slowly until after lunch when it suddenly dragged, she was feeling weak and fatigued the way her doctor had said she probably would from time to time after her accident.

She stumbled and everything went black.

Stupid car crash…

She woke up in the infirmary under a mountain of sheets that were honestly smothering her a bit.

She groaned and pushed all the covers off of her, "Well guys, I guess it was twelve after all."

Her eyes flew open at the words that had come from her right. She turned to see who it was to find Ryan's friend, Will sitting in one of the little chairs smiling at her boredly.

"Well, now that you're up and awake we can go home without fear of getting our butts kicked. Have a nice Aura, glad your back." He tipped an imaginary hat her way as he stood and walked out, leading the other two guys in the room with him.

"What?" she asked the now empty room confusedly.

She looked for her school bag, carefully getting up and out of bed to do so. When she found her bad by the door she was surprised to see 1. A letter saying get well, 2. Answers to the homework in the classes she had missed, (all written in various handwriting…) and 3. A fortune cookie.

Curiously she cracked open the fortune cookie and laughed, someone had skillfully removed the fortune and replaced it with a hastily drawn (but still surprisingly good) picture of a samurai fighting a bored dragon.

She laughed and tucked it all in her bag, careful not to bend the pages of her… strange get-well gifts. They hadn't left a name of them but she had a feeling they weren't bad, whoever they were….


	2. The Laughing Wolf

When Aura walked into her homeroom, early the next morning, the room was almost empty. She had had to leave home earlier than she normally did because her parents had to take her little brother to the doctor that morning for a broken wrist.

The only people in the room were Smelly and Ryan whom she now realized was surrounded by his somewhat scary friends, leaving only her seat open around him.

He looked up as she walked in and gave her a little nod, going back to doodling on a little scrap of paper. She walked up to her seat and sat down.

"Hey." She jumped and hesitantly turned to face Ryan.

"Hi…"

Ryan gave a wolfish grin, still drawing on the paper as he spoke, "Feeling better?"

Aura blinked in surprise, "Uh, yeah. I'm fine now, thank you for asking."

He smiled slightly, "Good to hear. You know, when a random girl practically tackled me in the hallway yesterday, I was a little startled…"

She blushed and laughed nervously, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to fall on you…"

He finally looked at her, fixing her with a penetrating gaze, "You scared of me R?"

She frowned at the old nickname he had given her in fifth grade, "No, I'm fine…"

He laughed quietly to himself, "So you aren't scared of me in the slightest."

She frowned back, "Well…"

He grinned and she couldn't help but think it looked rather evil as he did, "So you are scared of me, well then let me tell you, I don't pick on sick kids."

Her brow furrowed, "What?"

He went back to his drawing, "I heard bout your crash, your safe from my evil ways R."

Will laughed from in front of Aura and turned in his seat to speak to her, "What he's saying is he doesn't scare off kids who are weaker than him."

Her frowned deepened, "But everyone is weaker than him…"

She jumped as a snort of laughter came from beside her and turned to find Ryan trying desperately to hold in his laughter, "Geez Aura, thanks for the complement."

He was shaking in his seat as he was holding in his laughter and soon Aura heard equally choked laughter from Will which spread to all of Ryan's friends around her who had heard.

Aura looked around, startled by their laughter before realizing just how much of a compliment that had sounded before smiling.

"Hey! It's not like I meant to compliment you or anything!" She was laughing by the time she finished her outburst.

The guys only got louder.

She smiled as they laughed and jumped again as one of them patted her on the back as they laughed. Ryan sat back in his desk and grinned at her, "Ok, now I don't know why I ever messed with you."

His head popped to the door as it slammed and his smile fell as it did only to see that Smelly had gone to the door and slammed it to get their attention, "Class is about to start, if you all want to be remembered as the scary bunch and not the goofy guys, you'd better get quiet."

Aura frowned again as they guys all slumped moodily into their chairs and began acting disinterested in life, "Wait… You guys want people to be scared of you?"

Will scoffed quietly, amused, "Sure, she doesn't mind the fact that Scott's actually one of us but rather that we work on being mean... Nice pick Ryan."

"Picked?"

Nothing, not a single reaction out of them as she continued to try to question them save for thee arrogant smirk on Ryan's face.

Finally she sighed, still uncomfortable with her seating arrangement. After sitting in silence as the class started filtering in after the bell finally rang she got an idea.

She pulled out the scrap of paper and on the back wrote,

Thank you ~R

And, smirking and knowing it would irk Ryan, passed it to Will. Will looked behind him, surprised at first before grinning and leaning over to Ryan, "I think this is for you."

Momentarily confused, Ryan took he paper and was soon sitting desperately in his seat trying to hold in his laughter. At one point he looked up at Aura and she saw the pure mirth in his eyes as he wiped away a stray tear and gave her a thumbs up.

No one else had a clue what was going on in the scary corner of the classroom.

When he had finally calmed down, he stuck the slip of paper in his bad and then turned his attention back to the front of the room, desperately trying to ignore her.

No one could explain the weirdly happy looks on Will and Ryan's faces all during class.

Again, after lunch her day went downhill. She was walking to Physics when… everything started getting hazy again.

And again, she woke up in the infirmary. Lovely.

"I convinced the guys not to bury you in sheets this time." She slowly opened her eyes to see Ryan.

"Did I fall on you again?"

He laughed, "No, this time you fell on your face before I could ca… could be attacked." He ended his sentence rather awkwardly and she suddenly had the feeling she hadn't landed on him at all the day before. Not that she was going to say anything about it, he was nice but she still had years of him not being so.

"I'm sorry, ever since the crash, I just black out at random times. It's weird though that it's happened to days in a row now though…" She frowned and touched her head.

He gave her a look before giving her a little smile, "Think you can stand to go home yet?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Just gimme a sec."

He nodded, "Gotcha. Actually, I have to head on home, I'll have Will walk you home."

She looked up, surprised, "Oh, well… That's nice and all but… Doesn't Will have a life too? He doesn't have to walk me home if he doesn't want to."

Ryan frowned, "He's going to walk you home."

She seemed to shrink slightly under the scrutiny of his gaze, "Ok."

He smiled, "I had the guys get your homework, everything else is just them being them."

He walked out and in walked Will with a grin, "Hey there sleepy cerebral hemorrhage! Sleep well?"

She eyed him, "Yeah…."

Will grinned, "Great. Hey thanks for trying to get me off the hook but… This is one hook I don't mind being caught on. Like said, he asked us to get your work, the rest was us being us. Since imp not smart and can answer both yours and my homework or draw you pictures I get to walk you home."

She gave a confused smile, "Ok but why? Why is everyone being so… nice to me?"

Will frowned, thinking, "You know, I don't really know other than the fact that we all just kind of want to help the girl who keeps falling down in the hallway."

She laughed.

When she got home she opened her bag to find, again, a note saying get well with little messages from all of the guys who had been there that morning. A stack of notes and homework that only required her handwriting, not her thinking, and a drawing.

This one was of a girl being surrounded by hellhounds, all facing out and protecting her in a kill circle type thing.

She didn't know what it meant but it was cute.


End file.
